


[Podfic] Herbology in September

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofHerbology in Septemberby KaesaAuthor's summary:"The school has only been open for five years, but the new students always arrive with their heads full of ridiculous stories."
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Herbology in September

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Herbology in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



> This podfic has been created for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "In Their Shoes." For Jetainia, who likes Helga Hufflepuff.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/herbology-in-september) | 00:00:55

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lesson Plan for Venus Mantraps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352004) by [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin)




End file.
